concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat
The Early Years 1963 Cat sings with his friend Peter James and plays local folk clubs July 1964 Cat’s first public appearance at the Black Horse Pub Rathbone Street London W1 at their "folk night" November 1966 Scotland Tour plus Tyneside, Epping, Morecambe, Huntingdon, Birmingham and Trowbridge December 1966 Paris L' Olympia (3 shows) December 26 1966 Cat opens with Georgie Fame in the 'Fame in ’67' Show at London’s Saville Theatre for two weeks, with Julie Felix & Sounds Incorporated December 15, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Aberfan Disaster Benefit Concert, with The Small Faces & The Joystrings) 1967 January 8, 1967 Flamingo Jazz Club, London, ENG January 26, 1967 Locarno, Streatham, ENG February 1, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG February 3, 1967 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG February 6, 1967 Baths Hall Technical College, Darlington, ENG February 9, 1967 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG February 10, 1967 Tiles Club, London, ENG February 11, 1967 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG February 12, 1967 London Palladium, ENG (ATV TV's Sunday Night At The London Palladium) February 13, 1967 Bath Pavillion, Bath, ENG February 19, 1967 Kinema, Dunfermline, SCO February 21, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Yes & George Bean and the runners) February 22, 1967 Kingsway Theatre, Hadley, ENG Package tour with The Walker Brothers, Cat Stevens, Jimi Hendrix and Englebert Humperdinck March 31, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) April 1, 1967 Gaumont Theatre, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 6.35 & 8.45) April 2, 1967 Gaumont Theatre, Worcester, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 5, 1967 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 6, 1967 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) April 7, 1967 A.B.C., Carlisle, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 8, 1967 A.B.C., Chesterfield, ENG (2 shows 6.10 & 8.25) April 9, 1967 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) April 11, 1967 Granada, Bedford, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) April 12, 1967 Kingsway, Hadleigh, ENG (CANCELLED 2 shows 6.45 & 9.15) April 12, 1967 Gaumont Theatre, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 13, 1967 Gaumont Cinema, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) April 14, 1967 Odeon, Bolton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 15, 1967 Odeon, Blackpool, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.15) April 16, 1967 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) April 19, 1967 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00) April 20, 1967 A.B.C., Lincoln, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 21, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 22, 1967 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 23, 1967 Gaumont Theatre, Hanley, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 25, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 26, 1967 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 27, 1967 A.B.C., Aldershot, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.50) April 28, 1967 Adelphi, Slough, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 29, 1967 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 30, 1967 Granada, Tooting, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) May 7, 1967 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert) May 15, 1967 Cedar Club, Birmingham, ENG June 23, 1967 Scraptoft Teacher Training College, Leicester, ENG June 25, 1967 Place Pierre L'ermite, Huy, BEL (Parapluies de Huy Festival 1967) May 1967 Cat plays a short tour in Sweden including Furuvik where he spent some of his childhood May 31 – Jun 5 Cat plays a series of Scottish gigs July 1967 Cat plays in South Africa August 2, 1967 Cat embarks on a week’s tour of Ireland August 1967 Cat makes concert appearances in Australia November 4, 1967 Koningin Elisabethzaal, Antwerp, BEL (CAT STEVENS SHOW with Friday Brown, Double Feature, Bobby Hanna, The Mindbenders, New Inspiration, Paul & Barry Ryan, Whistling Jack Smith & Jackie Trent) November 17-18, 1967 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA (Love-In with Spencer Davis, Soft Machine, Keith West (poss Zoot Money or both) & Tomorrow and Dantalions Chariot) 1968 January 20, 1968 Winter Gardens Pavillion, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG February 23, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG (LSE Benefit, supporting The Who) March 26, 1970 Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY August 8, 1970 Plumpton Racecourse, Plumpton, ENG (National Jazz & Blues Festival 1970) August 22, 1970 Begijnhof, Bilzen, BEL (Jazz Bilzen 1970) October 30, 1970 University of Leeds, ENG November 18-19, 1970 Fillmore East, NY (supporting Traffic, with by Hammer & Joe's Lights) November 25, 1970 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Traffic) November 30, 1970 The Village Gaslight Club, New York City, NY December 1, 1970 The Village Gaslight Club, New York City, NY December 8-13, 1970 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA December 18, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG 1971 February 12, 1971 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG February 20, 1971 Olympia, Paris, FRA May 2, 1971 Casino de Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) April 6, 1971 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Carly Simon) April 11, 1971 Denver Auditorium Theater, Denver, CO April 12-14, 1971 Village Gaslight, New York City, NY (supportred by Joy of Cooking) April 18, 1971 Painter's Mill Music Fair, Baltimore, MD (2 shows 4.00 & 8.30 supporting Procol Harum) April 28, 1971 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY May 1, 1971 Troubador Los Angeles, CA May 8, 1971 Montreux Festival, SUI (sings McGuiness Flint’s When I’m Dead And Gone) May 15, 1971 BBC Top Of The Pops (Tuesday's Dead) May 16, 1971 Royal Court Theatre, London, ENG May 17, 1971 Live Session on Bob Harris ' Sound of the 70's' BBC Radio 1 May 21, 1971 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Tir Na Nog) May 22, 1971 Opera House, Harrogate, ENG (supported by Tir Na Nog) May 23, 1971 Digbeth Civic Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Tir Na Nog) May 27, 1971 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supported by Tir Na Nog) May 28, 1971 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 9.00, supported by Tir Na Nog) May 29, 1971 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG (supported by Tir Na Nog) U.S. 6 week tour early June ’71 with Kate Taylor June 5, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY June 8, 1971 KCET PBS TV FULL CIRCLE, Los Angeles, CA June 18, 1971 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX June 20, 1971 Red Rocks, Morrison, CO June 21, 1971 California ‘Chapter 4 LIVE’ June 24, 1971 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY June 25, 1971 Toronto, ON June 26, 1971 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, IL June 30, 1971 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Taj Mahal) July 1, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Mimi Farina & Tom Jans) July 7, 1971 Gaelic Park, New York City, NY (supported by Tim Hardin, Kate Taylor, Odetta, Jonathan Edwards & Carly Simon) July 21, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON July ? 1971 The Main Point Club, PA September 4, 1971 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA September 8, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers Band) September 9, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Sutherland Brothers Band) September 12, 1971 Concert Hall, Amsterdam, NED September 14, 1971 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG September 17, 1971 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG September 23, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 24, 1971 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 26, 1971 Coliseum, London, ENG September 27, 1971 Live session on Johnnie Walker Show BBC Radio October 4, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA October 9, 1971 Leicester University, ENG (Austria and Germany Concerts Oct 10-13) October 11, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER October 13, 1971 Kongresssaal Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER Back across the ocean - Cat tours with Tom Jans and Mimi Farnia October 17, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (billboard?) October 21, 1971 University of Waterloo, ON October 23, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON October 24, 1971 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 25, 1971 Keaney Gym, University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI October 26, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 27, 1971 Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA October 30, 1971 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (2 shows) October 31, 1971 The War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (Mimi and Tom did not appear) November 2, 1971 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, IL November 4, 1971 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL November 5, 1971 Athletics & Convocation Center, South Bend, IN November 6, 1971 Kennedy Center, Washington DC November 7, 1971 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY November 8, 1971 John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, Washington DC November 10, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA November 12, 1971 Curtis Hixon Convention Hall, Tampa, FL November 20, 1971 Opera House, Manchester, ENG ??? November 21, 1971 Dallas Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX November 23, 1971 Denver Colliseum, Denver, CO November 24, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, CA (supported by Mimi Farnia & Tom Jans) November 26, 1971 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA November 27-28, 1971 Greek Theatre, Hollywood, CA November 29, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, CA (supported by Mimi Farnia & Tom Jans) December 12, 1971 Theatre Royal, London, ENG (Benefit concert for the C.U.R.E.) April 12, 1972 BBC Radio 1 Studios May 19, 1972 Fort Homer W. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (supporting the Bob Seger System & Brownsville Station) June 22, 1972 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN June 30, 1972 Fillmore East (with Taj Mahal) August 24, 1972 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS August 29-30, 1972 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS September 5-6, 1972 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS September 8-9, 1972 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS September 11, 1972 WACA, Perth, AUS 31 date North American tour: backed by 11 piece orchestra and supported by Ramblin’ Jack Elliot September 30-31, 1972 The Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (poss tour started here on 29th) October 2, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00) October 10, 1972 Auditorium Arena, Denver, CO October 19, 1972 Masonic Temple, Detroit, IL October 20, 1972 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH October 23, 1972 Knoxville, TN October 25, 1972 Curtis Hixon Convention Hall, Tampa, FL October 30, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH November 7-8 & 10 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY November 12, 1972 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 20, 1972 Opera House, Manchester, ENG November 22, 1972 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT December 4, 1972 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG December 6, 1972 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG November 9, 1973 Aquarius Theatre, Hollywood, CA (ABC-TV Special taping) Bamboozle Tour 1974 (with Linda Lewis as supporting act) March 19, 1974 Glasgow Apollo, SCOT March 21, 1974 Newcastle Odeon, ENG March 23, 1974 Liverpool Empire, ENG March 24, 1974 Oxford New Theatre, ENG March 27-28, 1974 Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London, ENG March 31, 1974 Coventry Theatre, London, ENG April 4, 1974 Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN April 6, 1974 Jahrunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 8, 1974 Salle Pleyel, Paris, FRA (2 shows) April 11, 1974 Palazzo Dello Sport, Rome, ITY April 19, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC April 20, 1974 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON April 22, 1974 Masonic Temple, Detroit, IL April 23, 1974 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH April 24, 1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supported by Linda Lewis) April 26, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA April 27, 1974 Princeton University, Princeton, NJ April 29, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT April 30, 1974 Civic Centre, Providence, RI May 2, 1974 Coliseum, Hampton Roads, VA May 3, 1974 Capital Centre, Largo, MD May 4, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Little Feat) May 6, 1974 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL May 14, 1974 University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM May 15, 1974 Coliseum, Denver, CO May 17, 1974 The Arena Community Centre, Tuscon, AZ May 19-20, 1974 Anaheim Convention Centre, Los Angeles, CA May 24-25, 1974 The Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI June 1-2, 1974 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS June 6-7, 1974 Thebarton Hall, Adelaide, AUS June 11-12, 1974 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS June 15, 1974 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS June 21-22, 1974 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN June 26, 1974 Kaikan Hall, Kyoto, JPN June 27, 1974 Koseinkin Hall, Osaka, JPN July 3, 1974 Oakland-Almaida County Coliseum, San Francisco, CA July 6, 1974 The Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (Metropolitan Sport Center, Bloomington, MN according to setlist) July 7, 1974 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL July 9, 1974 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI July 10, 1974 Keil Auditorium, St. Louis, MO July 12, 1974 Mid. South Coliseum, Memphis, TN July 14, 1974 Omni Auditorium, Atlanta, GA July 17, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Supported by Linda Lewis) May 25, 1975 Palau Dels Esports, Barcelona, SPA June 12, 1975 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Chicago & The Beach Boys) November 30, 1975 Scandanavium, Gothenburg, SWE December 2, 1975 Philips Halle, Dusseldorf, GER December 6, 1975 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER December 8, 1975 Pavillon de Paris, Paris, FRA December 11, 1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG December 12, 1975 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG December 15, 1975 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG December 20, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG January 15, 1976 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL January 16, 1976 Mobile Civic Center, Mobile, AL January 18, 1976 The Omni, Atlanta, GA January 20, 1976 LSI Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA January 24, 1976 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX January 26, 1976 The Summit, Houston, TX January 28, 1976 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK January 30, 1976 Tuscon Convention Center, Tucson, AZ February 2-3, 1976 The Forum, Inglewood, CA February 5, 1976 Oakland-Almaida County Coliseum, Oakland, CA February 7, 1976 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA February 9, 1976 Portland Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR February 11-12, 1976 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO February 16, 1976 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL February 17, 1976 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN February 19, 1976 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI February 20, 1976 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH February 22, 1976 William and Mary Hall, Williamsburg, VA February 23, 1976 Capital Center, Landover, MD February 25, 1976 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA February 27, 1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA February 28, 1976 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT March 1, 1976 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York, NY March 4-5, 1976 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY March 7, 1976 Civic Center, Springfield, ME March 8, 1976 Providence, RI March 9-10, 1976 Forum, Montreal, QC March 11-12, 1976 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON EUROPEAN TOUR 1976 April 17-18, 1976 Concerthus, Stockholm, SWE April 21, 1976 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 23, 1976 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER April 25, 1976 Grughalle, Essen, GER April 27, 1976 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER April 29, 1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER May 2, 1976 The Ahoy Sportpalest, Rotterdam, HOL May 4, 1976 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 6, 1976 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 8, 1976 Sporthalle, Linz, AUT May 10, 1976 Eisstadion, Mannhein, GER May 11, 1976 Sporthalle, Stuttgart, GER May 13, 1976 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, CRO May 14, 1976 Hala Tivoli, Ljubjana, SLO May 16, 1976 Olympiahalle, Innsbruck, AUT May 18, 1976 Halle Munsterland, Munster, GER May 22, 1976 Rheinhalle, Lustenau, AUT May 24 1976 Palais Des Sports, Lyon, FRA May 26 1976 Palacio Municipal De Deportes, Barcelona, SPA May 28, 1976 Real Madrid Sports Palace, Madrid, SPA June 2, 1976 Karaiskaki Stadium, Athens, GRE June 5-6, 1976 Alexandreon Athleticon, Thessaloniki, GRE December 6, 1976 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER November 22, 1979 Wembley Arena, ENG (UNICEF - Year of the Child Concert)